1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to hydrants and, more particularly, to in-ground yard or post hydrants.
2. Description of Related Art
Yard hydrants are installed in water systems to provide water sources remote from buildings. Typical yard hydrants have a main water supply valve, a dry pipe, a wet pipe and an activation handle. The dry pipe is secured to the main valve housing where the water line is connected below the frost line. The dry pipe then extends up through the ground to a comfortable operating position above ground level. The wet pipe is positioned within the dry pipe and its lower end activates the main valve to turn off and on the water supply. The handle is mounted to the top end of the dry pipe and is linked to the upper end of the wet pipe to raise and lower the wet pipe and thereby control the valve from above ground. The upper end of the wet pipe has a spigot which can connect to a hose or spray out the water directly. To turn off the hydrant, an operator moves the handle to move the wet pipe and close the valve. Any water in the wet pipe will drain out of the hydrant below the frost line and thereby prevent water from freezing within the hydrant. The Zurn Z1395 yard hydrant is such a hydrant design.
FIG. 1 illustrates the Zurn Z1395 prior art yard hydrant 1. Yard hydrant 1 includes a head section 3 with a discharge nozzle 5 and a water channel 7, a casing 9 and a valve housing 11 adapted for connection to a source of water supply under pressure from a pipe in a traditional relationship. A drain hole 13 is provided in valve housing 11, as is well known. Head section 3, casing 9 and valve housing 11 are typically assembled by threadable attachments to each other, with head section 3 positioned above ground level at a first end of casing 9, and valve housing 11 positioned below ground level at a second end of casing 9.
Head section 3 further includes an integral upper body portion 15 provided with an opening 17. An operating rod 19, with a plunger assembly 21 on its lower end, is disposed in casing 9, with its upper end extending upwardly through opening 17. A packing nut 23, in an embracing relationship with operating rod 19, is threadably secured in opening 17 to provide a watertight closure for opening 17. Operating rod 19 is adapted to be reciprocated in casing 9 to provide water flow control. A handle 25 is provided for effecting such reciprocation for operating rod 19. Head section 3 further includes an integral head section post 27, with a pair of horizontally spaced ears 29 and 29′ disposed in a spaced relationship above integral body portion 15. A linkage 31 includes a first end operably connected to the top of operating rod 19 and a second end extending between ears 29 and 29′. The top of handle 25 is secured to the second end of linkage 31 by a bolt 33 through holes 35 in ears 29 and 29′. By this arrangement, handle 25 can reciprocate operating rod 19 in a well-known manner. Yard hydrant 1 may optionally include a casing guard 37.
Currently, the yard hydrants of the type illustrated in FIG. 1 do not include an arrangement for controlling the flow of water from the hydrant. The above-described hydrants are only operable at full flow. Furthermore, while yard hydrants have been designed to allow for controlled adjustable flow, such yard hydrants are complex and difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a yard hydrant that allows flow to be controlled from trickle flow to full pressure flow without substantially altering current yard hydrant designs. A further need exists for a kit that can be retrofitted to existing yard hydrants to provide controlled adjustable flow.